


Buttoned Up (Held In Suspense)

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [27]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, I Blame Tumblr, Innuendo, Inspired By Tumblr, Newt Scamander is a Dork, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Prompt Fill, Quickies, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: “Tina,” he murmurs in greeting, and turns his head to kiss her lingeringly. She takes the opportunity to slide her hands up his back, petting the tip of his shoulder blade before bracing against his shoulders to deepen the kiss. It surprises her, still, how much taller and broader he is up close; his clothing and mannerisms do a good job of minimizing him, and being reminded of the reality never fails to thrill her.





	Buttoned Up (Held In Suspense)

*

Tina steps off the ladder to find him working at his bench, blithely unaware of her presence.

The question that’s brought her down here dies on her tongue when she takes a moment to admire the long, lean line of him, the clean angle of his compact shoulders and the coiled strength in his arms. It’s chillier than normal here in the case, and he’s dressed accordingly: felted, brown wool trousers, his constant braces, and a heavy linen shirt, still fastened at the wrists and throat.

His suit jacket and waistcoat hang from their usual pegs, and her eyes linger on his braces for longer than is necessary before she approaches him.

“Tina,” he murmurs in greeting and turns his head to kiss her lingeringly. She takes the opportunity to slide her hands up his back, petting the tip of his shoulder blade before bracing against his shoulders to deepen the kiss. It surprises her, still, how much taller and broader he is up close; his clothing and mannerisms do a good job of minimizing him, and being reminded of the reality never fails to thrill her.

Newt sets down his beakers to turn to her, his hands sliding around her waist as he angles his head into the kiss. Delighted, Tina hums when he steps _into_ her, his body a line of heat from her neck to her thigh. She breaks the kiss to trail her mouth along the blade of his jaw, feeling him swallow before turning his head to breathe deeply of her scent, his lips hovering over her cheek.

“Did you have a rough day at work, love?”

She makes a pleased noise when his words reverberate through her lips, before dipping her chin to kiss the length of his throat to his collar.

“Shut up,” she says, not unkindly, and uses her teeth to loosen the knot of his bowtie. Newt makes a low sound at that, something caught between a moan and a growl, and she takes a moment to kiss him before unfastening his first few buttons. “I don’t want to talk about work right now. Nothing good happened there today, but this…”

“But _this_ is good,” he mumbles and kisses her until she whines hungrily. He transfers his lips to the hinge of her jaw, his hands sliding around her hips to squeeze the curve of her ass. He tugs her forward at the same time, rocking the fork of his legs against her, and she gasps at the hard ridge bisecting his trousers.

The first aroused tendrils of heat curl through her when he kisses his way down her throat to the notch in her blouse, pushing the fabric aside to lave her collarbone. She moans when he suckles a small red mark before soothing it with his tongue, glistening green eyes cutting to her face until he slips his hand between her legs, cupping and rubbing her through her slacks. Tina braces herself as he teases her until he bends to slip his arms beneath her thighs, boosting her onto his workbench.

Tina weaves her fingers through his hair when he tugs her blouse from her slacks, leaning in to kiss her stomach through her light camisole before ringing her nipple with his teeth. She hooks her legs around him to pull him closer, bracing herself against the bench with one hand as he sucks her enthusiastically, the other going to his fly. He moans into her breast when she pops the three brass buttons before reaching inside to ghost her fingers over him, teasing him through his underwear.

Newt’s mouth works its way back to hers, kissing a slow path over her skin as he brings both hands to her crotch, one teasing her through the fabric of her slacks, the other opening her placket so he can slip a hand inside. Calloused fingertips brush the line of buttons covering her mound, and they moan together when he murmurs a spell to release them all at once before cupping her, his fingers carding through her damp curls, earning a ragged gasp.

The air in the shed is suddenly 30 degrees warmer as his fingers dance over and through her folds, testing her slickness while grounding her with his kisses. He watches her through lust-heavy eyes when she nimbly opens the y-front of his underwear to free him, tugging him past linen and wool to stroke his length. His eyelids flutter when she circles his tip with a curious thumb, spreading the pearly bead of fluid she finds there as he throbs in her hands.

He takes advantage of her temporary distraction to peel off her work slacks, his strong arm hooked beneath her knees to leverage her off the bench before he tosses her clothing aside. His lips wrap around the hinge of her jaw as he brings his hand back to her smooth velvet core, fingers sliding through her slick arousal before teasing her sensitive clit in slow circles, making her hum.

Tina sighs his name when she reaches behind him to cup a firm asscheek, squeezing it before tugging him in until he’s flush against her. “Do you want this?” he asks, his tone light and teasing despite the fact that his voice has dropped half an octave. She moans in answer, wiggling her hips to align them with the edge of the bench, and gasps when he abandons teasing for smoothly angled strokes. “Do you want _me_?”

“Sweet _Morrigan_ ,” she breathes and squeezes where she holds him, relishing his answering groan. “You know the answer to that, Newt.”

“Yes, I do,” he murmurs soothingly, and abandons her quim to twine his arm around her thigh, holding her close. He reaches for his braces and she catches his wrists, sliding her fingers beneath the narrow strips of fabric.

“Leave them on,” she tells him and smirks wickedly. “I kinda like you like this. You’re very buttoned up, but it just makes you even more… _fuckable_.” She touches his kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks to prove her point, drinking in the timbre of his growl as heat pools in her core, making her tremble in anticipation. He sucks her finger into his mouth, laving the sensitive tip with his tongue and making her gasp, before leaning in to kiss her ardently. His thumb finds her clit as he slowly drags the tip of his cock along her seam, and she moans while sliding a hand around his shoulder to the nape of his neck, hanging on as she meets his smoldering eyes.

“Don’t leave me hanging,” she breathes in challenge. He growls while catching her bottom lip between his teeth, pressing down to taste her answering gasp as he joins her: one thrust, perfectly angled to bury him to the hilt, and enough to tear a cry from her throat. _”Yes!”_

Newt gasps her name as he builds their rhythm, taking her slow but hard. He drops his head to kiss her, wet and filthy, a thing of teeth and tongue before laving the lobe of her ear. Tina basks in his groans when he leans forward to plant a hand on the scarred work surface, changing the angle of his thrusts and rendering his thumb obsolete as his freckled length rubs her just so. She moans her thanks when he squeezes and rolls her breast, and he huffs a breathless laugh while pinching her nipples between two fingers.

_”Tina,”_ he says sharply, and his hips move incrementally faster. She drags her fingernails beneath one of his braces while reaching to prop herself against the wall, rolling her hips beneath him to stimulate all her sensitive spots, lighting up her nerve endings. She moans encouragingly when he moves even faster, properly nailing her to the bench, the fine cotton of his shirt thinning with sweat when he grinds their foreheads together to meet her eyes. “Tina, love, _please…_ ”

“I’m gonna come,” she promises and rolls her hips harder until he gasps, pinching his eyes shut as she tightens around him. His fingers squeeze her breast, his hips press in just the way she needs and she’s _there_ , rhythmic tremors moving through her as happy heat spreads through her core. She clenches the fabric of his shirt as she moans, loud and long and deep. Her head falls back when he growls and twitching heat fills her, his body trembling in her arms as he slows and eventually stops.

Newt says her name, his lips pressing along her sweaty cheek and jaw to her mouth. He kisses her sweetly before moving on, down her throat to the edge of her camisole, lathering the delicate lace with kisses. “Are you satisfied, darling?”

Tina pretends to give this some thought, tapping her chin while smoothing a hand down his shoulders. He rumbles before sinking even lower, kissing down the length of her stomach to the crease of her thigh, and suddenly she doesn’t need to think about it anymore. “No,” she breathes and pets his head when he groans before catching the swollen outer lips of her quim gently between his teeth, nibbling it before tugging at the flesh.

He cuts his eyes to her, and she shivers at the hunger in his gaze when he unhinges her jaw to cover the entirety of her mound. He closes his mouth with a bit of suction, tasting their combined fluids before pressing his tongue into her, swirling indecently between her folds. Her toes curl when he drops his eyes to focus, lapping her enthusiastically, licking and sucking before slipping two fingers inside, pressing deep to crook against her walls until she moans, muscles winding tight as he spurs her to the edge.

Newt slides higher through her folds to lazily circle her clit with the tip of his tongue, smirking when she drapes her legs over his shoulders, moaning in encouragement. She hooks her fingers into the fabric of his shirt when he flicks her, working up to quicker, more targeted movements as his fingers curl within her, seeking the spot that makes her vision turn hazy as her spine snaps into a bow.

“Found it,” he purrs when she cries out and wraps his lips around her clit to suck as his hand works faster, earning a stuttering refrain of his name as he presses her into a frenzy.

She fists his hair to rock against his face when she comes, sobbing his name as heated pressure surges through her. He hums while slowing the rapid snap of his tongue, lapping at her clear essence as she comes back down, wrung out and wholly sated. She pets his hair in apology as he dapples her mound and inner thighs with kisses before wiping his face, which is shiny with her fluids, on his sleeve.

He smiles shyly before standing, the bashful slant of his eyelashes against his freckled cheeks a stark contrast to his sexual deviance of five minutes earlier.

“Come here…” Tina tows him in by his braces and shirt, wrapping her legs around his hips as she kisses him sweetly. She can taste her visceral essence on his lips, contrasting sharply with the bitter pungency of his seed, and she cups his stubbled jaw before covering his face with kisses. “Newt, I _really_ needed that. Thank you.”

“Orgasms _do_ provide excellent tension relief,” he murmurs and kisses the web of her hand before helping her down from the bench. Newt uses his wand to clean her—though truthfully his mouth has taken care of most of the mess—before retrieving her clothing, helping her into her slacks and fastening them before tugging her blouse over her head. A murmured spell banishes their light sweat and smoothes down her hair, while Newt tucks himself away. Tina frowns when the scent of sex vanishes from their skin, until he sweetly kisses it away, his hands gentle on the small of her back.

“Later,” he says, eyes gleaming suggestively, and traces the seam of her blouse with his thumb. “I’ll take you to bed properly, I promise.” He kisses her. “Now. What did you come down here for, besides boffing me senseless against my workbench?”

Tina huffs a laugh while fingering the row of buttons marching down his chest. “I was actually supposed to let you know that Jacob and Queenie invited us around tonight.” She reaches up to knot his bow tie, smirking. “I was curious if you wanted to go.”

Newt reaches past her for his pocket watch, flipping open the battered tin case to squint at the dial. “What time did they say? Jacob’s pie is not to be missed, but...”

“Seven,” she says easily. “Why, what time is it now?”

“Quarter-past,” Newt tells her with a chuckle and returns the watch to pull her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Do you think they’ll mind terribly if we’re late? Or should we decline for the evening?’

She catches his eye with a raised eyebrow, infusing her voice with challenge. “That depends on you, Mr. Scamander. Are you more interested in Jacob’s pie...or the one I have to offer?”

He licks his lips, his longing gaze traveling slowly down her body. “Is it an apple pie?” He asks, squeezing her hip.

Tina shivers as renewed anticipation tingles through her, taking his hand to precede him to the ladder leading out of the case. “As American as,” she tells him, and turns on the first step to kiss him patiently. “And you’ve said, a few times now, that it tastes twice as sweet.”

He makes a sound of agreement, and she turns to speak over her shoulder, pushing the lid open as her muscles begin to tremble, slow heat once more gathering in her core.

“Now...I believe you promised me a bed?”

*

**Author's Note:**

> ...Oops? My hand slipped! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing.


End file.
